Absent Thoughts Lead to Disorder
by IntergalacticPanda
Summary: There's always a bit of fear involved in going to a new school, a new territory. And yet, why can't she stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong in such an environment? Was she supposed to get involved? And why did she come to that place to begin with? Maybe it was the curiosity, maybe she shouldn't have been in the first place. OC POV/no pairings, just friendship.
1. Intro

Greetings _ **!**_

 _ **This is the introduction, just a quick mention.**_

Well then, I probably shouldn't blab, so you can go in this story, but let me just make a small message here _ **!**_ I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters in it _ **!**_ The main character in this story, our precious OC does belong to me however _ **!**_ Thanks for reading, and I hope it is up to your expectations.

* * *

"Masami, did you get your uniform ready? "

"Not yet, mom! I was just brushing my teeth; I'll have it out soon. "

A voice bubbled from the bathroom door, quickly shut out by an audible slam against the hinges. Tomorrow, tomorrow was going to be the day. Already she was busying herself, brushing her teeth, washing her face to ensure that she would be ready for the next day. No more plaque stained her smile, and with, albeit a moist face, she headed off to her room. Takehiko was most likely asleep, as was the tradition of five year olds, and her parents must've doing some more all nighters for work.

 _ **8 : 30 am.**_

That's the assigned time, the thought rings through the girl's mind. Eight thirty was the time she was to be at school, to meet all her new classmates, to join all the clubs that were to her heart's desire. Who was she to meet? Were her teachers kind, or bitter? It was too much of a thought, shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind. **Teikō Junior High.** It was a pretentious school to say the least; all she could hope for was that she could excel in her classes. Her bag was filled to the brim with new materials, never before had she found so many Kuramon accessorized folders and pencils. They had cost plenty, but the fact that she had money to spare from her summer job, and soon to be fall job, was a blessing in disguise to both her and her parent's wallet.

Absent thoughts would lead to disorder, something her mother had always told her, placing her uniform in her closet for the morning. Dinner was quaint, if a bit saddening. Winter had ended, and while she only knew of a measly group of people who were going to the same school as her or nearby, would she gain any friends? God, why was she still fretting about this? Resting on her futon, Masami's lips pursued, staring at the blank white expanse of her ceiling.

"I can do it. "

And like that, her worries had quelled, diving down into her thoughts. Let them be, she thought, pulling on her most comfortable T-shirt and shorts. Releasing the charcoal mess of hair tucked into the collar, she ducked into the sheets, resting her features onto the pillow. A breath of air fogged up her glasses, had she forgotten in this massive train of dumb ideas to take off her glasses? Placed upon the side table, she took in another lungful of oxygen, curling as closely as she could into herself. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	2. Our beginning

Ah yes, welcome back!

Here it is, the technical first chapter to our story!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Gotta go mom! "

"Did you remember your bento? "

"Yes, mom. I have to go! "

Eight thirty, that's the time she needed to be there. Even after she had fallen asleep, and after she had dreamed of the new life that was awaiting her, she still remembered that number. Wrestling on her messenger bag, a simple tap against the floor allowed her shoes to slip on. White stockings always went well with black, and the fact that the uniform was mandatory with black was helpful. Was she over thinking it again? A sigh passed the girl's lips, pushing the door open to start her walk to _Teikō_. Spring, even while the cherry blossoms were dancing across the sky and her legs were carrying her new school, Masami couldn't help but feel anxious in the presence of that fact. She could see her fellow students, decorated in shades of pastel blues and white, a vague reminder of the passing season. No single sight of any of her friends, the girl's wistful mocha gaze kept on forward. There it was, in its full glory, **_Teikō Junior High._** In her awe, she barely noticed a passing student, gently moving to the side. Did people usually have a hair color like that? Well, she was fairly ordinary, not that she hated it but it was the truth. Black hair, brown eyes, being Japanese tended to limit the options she was given in the genetic pool. Sadly, the genetic pool gifted her with a lack of height, and her father's terrible vision seemed handed down as well. But this person that she bumped it, were they a delinquent? Her mother always warned her of the type.

"Ah, sorry...I didn't see you there for a second. "

"It's okay. "

Such a quiet voice, barely noticeable to the girl's ears. Nonetheless, she continued walking, a quaint yet astonished gasp escaping her lips the moment she passed the gate. They weren't kidding when she was told how many clubs were available, the club tables went on forever! Her worries did not quell, yet a smile breached Masami's lips, taking in as much air as possible. What clubs would she join? She always loved drawing, and being in the art club meant that she might meet new people that she never met before. Dusting off the fallen flower petals that decorated her head in her astonishment, she began her walk towards the Art Club's booth, clearing her throat in an attempt to garner attention. Did…did they notice her yet? Even a quiet, "Excuse me", didn't divert any gazes towards her. Raising her voice, Masami's lips curved into a polite smile, one hand tucked gently into the crook of her neck. If only she had a larger presence or if she spoke louder than what she normally did.

"Excuse me! I wish to join…The Art club! "

"Huh? "

Ah! So it did work! She couldn't help but smile a bit more, swallowing down whatever anxious mess was bubbling in her chest. Now then, time to join the club! The head of the club seemed like a kind person, from what she could see, he seemed to be a second year. Black hair, black eyes, the only distinguishing features he was gifted with was a sole mole below his bottom lip. He wasn't ugly, but neither was he handsome. Perhaps average was the best word she could describe him with. She barely noticed the fact that she was staring, but the moment that he cleared his own throat, she was drawn out of her own world. Stuttering in embarrassment for a small second, she took the time to extend her hand, waiting for the other to shake it. To her relief, he had done so fairly soon.

"Hello! My name is Watanabe Masami, I was wondering if…I could join the Art club? "

"You wish to join? Well, we are always welcome to new members. Do you have anything like a sketchbook or a piece of art that I could see? "

"Oh…yeah! "

She had taken the time to test out her new pens when she had gotten them, drawing out her notebook from her bag to hand to the male. As an artist, she knew she wasn't the best, not by a long shot but at the very least she continued drawing in the hope that she could be. The head's scrutinizing gaze brought an even more terrified smile to Masami's lips, bouncing back and forth on the heels of her shoes. What would he say? Would he deny her from the club because he didn't like what she drew? It was just a picture of her brother! Maybe she was over thinking this? Why was he smiling like that? God, the thoughts were driving her insane and she didn't even get to her class to begin with!

"We'd love for you to join the club. Why don't you fill this form, then you're an official member of club. Oh, and my name's Matsushita Osamu. Welcome to the club, Masami. "

Wait, what? So she was over thinking it! The once terrified smile bloomed into the most relieved grin she could muster, furiously nodding and grabbing her notebook from Osamu's pallid palm in order to fill out the form. With all the thinking, and all the worrying, she needed to worry more about not seeming like a weirdo in this new environment. Passing the paper towards the other, a quick run over on when the club would meet and the rules was all she needed before scurrying off to find out where her classroom was. All these people were so much taller than her, Masami thought as she dodged another incoming student. A brief exchange caught her gaze, an attempt to get another student to join their club. Was he holding a phone book? And what was his hair color? Is this a school full of delinquents? She could only hope not, one of her biggest fears was being in danger, and that was exactly what delinquents were. Never mind that, meeting her teacher and getting to class was more important. Stumbling up the stairs, she managed to avoid a group of students before finding her classroom. 1-A, and there she was.

She could see the students, all with their respective groups, chattering and laughing. A few caught her eye, another delinquent it seemed, a girl with the smile that seemed to shine in comparison to the sun, and another boy much more ordinary then the other. It seemed that her teacher hadn't made his presence known, swallowing down whatever fear was going to make itself present in order to take a seat towards the back of the classroom. No one had made note of her presence, easing her stuttering heartbeat as she watched her classmates. The girl was beautiful, hair that flowed down her back in gentle waves and a set of amber hues, yet not a single drop of envy dripped into her thoughts. She was beautiful, and Masami was almost happy to be able to see such a person. A turn of her head, and she was gifted with another presence. Ordinary, that seemed the tradition that came of a few guys she had seen. A mass of charcoal locks, somewhat messy in arrangement, the boy's wide set of grey eyes and fragile features reminded her of an elementary school student. She almost wished to know who he was, if it wasn't for the anxiety regarding meeting new people. The last turn of her head allowed her a full gulp of who the delinquent was.

Blonde, completely and utterly blonde. Was he an exchange student? She heard of how Americans looked, maybe he was one of them! A quick thought and Masami couldn't help but wonder if the delinquent was related to the beautiful girl, they held a similar eye color and they were both beautiful. While she had wished to analyze the other a bit more, the audible creak of the door opening and the arrival of her homeroom teacher brought her attention towards the front of the classroom. Tall, dressed like a famous j-pop idol, and the fact that he looked like one easily caught the class' attention. Well, especially when all the folders in his hands went flying across the ground.

"Oh.. "

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Unknown Faces

Ah, welcome back!

I got a favorite, and that made me pretty happy, so it's time for another chapter!

* * *

Her expectations had dropped exceptionally, so say the least, as time further passed. It was true that her teacher was attractive, the numerous amount of girls in her class whispering to themselves about how cute he was made that certain but it didn't change one fact. How incredibly dorky and clumsy he was. Not only had he dropped the papers across the newly cleaned floors, he almost tripped along the way to the front desk, and stumbled on most of the names on the attendance list. To think, her teacher (by the name of Hisakawa, which they only learned after a vast amount of time) had even forgotten to call her and almost marked her absent. The only reason that she wasn't was due to another student, the ordinary one that she picked out of the crowd. She wouldn't forget, perhaps she would thank him herself after class. A new seating arrangement was in place, and she found out that she would be able to thank much sooner, seated right behind the entity. Maybe it was best to know his name first, Masami questioned before raising one digit to gently tap of the male's back. He flinched, clear as day to see, and she could only silently hope that she hadn't scared a possible friend.

"Excuse me...I just wanted to thank you. F-for telling Hisakawa-senpai that he forgot about me! My name is Watanabe Masami…oh! But you probably already know that…"

"Oh, no problem, my name's Kimura Minoru. "

And like that, the conversation was over, much to her sadness. At the very least she had learned his name, Minoru meaning truth…she liked it, at the very least. It would be the most eventful thing to happen in class, besides a bit of ruckus in the back of the class regarding the delinquent and some of the girls in the class. Kise? Was that his name? That's the vague name that she heard from the chattering, keeping the thought in the back of her mind as class had finished, and she was promptly lead to the next. And the one after that, and the one soon after that. She had met some new people, learned some names that she would easily remember but found it in herself that they may not remember her own. It bothered her, the fact that someone may not remember who she was, but she wouldn't let it get to her. The day was over, she had gotten through the first day of a long time, and all she had to do was go to the art club. And then home, and then to school after that. Ah, she was over thinking it again. At least the thoughts made the walk to the art club much faster, adjusting her uniform and fixing any creases present. This is it, her entrance, she can do thi—ah, did she walk into the door? Oh, she did, wincing and rubbing at her now sore nose. Well, it seemed that she messed that up, now she had to actually open the door for once. Gently sliding open the art club door, a quick scan of the room allowed her a glimpse of some of the members before walking in. Three girls, and four boys, all of which that didn't notice her presence with the exception of the club head, Matsushita.

"Excuse me... "

"Ah, Watanabe, isn't it? Welcome, come on, just take a seat. "

To say that the others were surprised when they noticed her was a bit an overstatement, it wasn't as if she was completely transparent. _Just a bit translucent_. Yet, she was still happy at the recognition, quietly taking a seat next to one of the girl's in the club. Short brown hair, amber eyes, and a heart shaped face. All Masami could wonder was what her name was, what did her voice sound like? Maybe she'll find out soon! Pretty, to say the least, yet she couldn't stare for too long, Matsushita was already beginning to talk.

"Okay, so welcome everyone to the art club. If you don't know already, or you forgot my name, I'm Matsushita Osamu. Now, mostly people would use the first club day for introductions, but we are going to get into business right away. As our first business, I want you to go around the school and draw the things you see. Now, that may not seem like much, but it's a starting point. Go wherever you want, and I want the pictures you draw when you come back. We will be doing this for the next week."

There was a brief chorus of groans and grumbles from the others under the belief that they wouldn't have to do much, but the idea brought a smile to Masami's lips. Drawing relaxed her, it made her rapid worried thoughts quell so that they no longer made her anxious, fidgeting in her seat. It seemed noticed by the girl next to her, and the moment Matsushita stopped talking she didn't waste a second getting out of the room. Where would she go? Well, there were clubs going on, maybe she'd find one that would allow her to watch and draw what she sees. Her adventure had begun, skittering around the school in an attempt to find her muses. And to say it was easy was a lie. The soccer club was busy, the writing club had a meeting, the baking club scared the life out of her, and now her options were beginning to run low. Much to her disappointment.

Clutching her sketchbook as close to her chest as she could muster, a resigned sigh made its way passed her lips, turning her withdrawn gaze forward. Well, it seems like the basketball club was next, hesitant in her walk in fear of being rejected once more. It seemed to be a trend at this point, being denied or not being noticed enough to be given the time of day. Nonetheless, even if her heart pulsated in her chest enough to hear it in her ears, peeking into the gymnasium. The sight brought confusion to the girl's gaze, never before had she seen so many people training so vigorously. Were they competing? That must be the case; why else would they look so determined? Not letting the sight frighten her more than she already was, Masami stepped into the gym, making her way towards what seemed to be one of the coach. He didn't seem that old, maybe nearing his thirties, wearing a set of black glasses to boot. Padding over in the coach's direction, a quiet "Excuse me. ", slipped passed her lips. At first, it garnered no attention; however another slightly louder exclamation did do so.

"Hm? Yes? Is there something you need? "

"Ah…sorry to intrude. But I'm in the a-art club…and I was wondering if I could watch and draw here? I-I promise I won't interrupt anything! Just…watching from the sidelines is all. "

The man seemed perplexed by her suggestion, yet his imposing gaze did anything but calm her down, shrinking even further into herself. Maybe she should've gone, this wasn't going to end well, and she should've known that to begin with. Anxiously gnawing down on her bottom lip, Masami continued to bounce from heel to heel, would he allow her to draw there? Would he yell at her? She should've been calm at the idea of drawing, but she was anything but! To think, she was so excited when she first left the art club to go find a muse, but now excitement was tossed out the window. This was torture, pure torture, maybe she should leave now-

"You may, as long as you don't interrupt. "

"Oh! Thank you, really! Thank you very much! "

She made absolutely sure to bow as many times as possible, a relieved and overjoyed smile dancing from cheek to cheek that she sent towards the coach, even gaining a slightly amused smirk from the man. Where would she sit? Her best option was near the door, making for a quick exit if anything were to go wrong, and so she did, taking a seat down on the group after she dusted her skirt. Sketchbook in hand, she took to drawing as many of the people she could see. The coach was her first muse, he wasn't moving around and the fact that she had talked to him face to face gave her a detailed idea of what his face looked like. She still needed to work on proportions, and the amount of times she had erased was making her arm sore. Despite that, she found something curious among the crowd. The boy she had bumped into when she first came in, he was definitely struggling with the task at hand. And there were even more perplexing individuals that were attempting to join the basketball club, in a much better condition than the struggling boy.

The one with the phone book, even he was there, and a _giant_ of a guy as well. It wasn't even an exaggeration, he towered over every single person in the crowd of students and the color of his hair was a striking one at that. He must've been at least a foot taller than her! Were delinquents common in this school? There were those three, and she could see from where she was that there were two more. Red hair, and closer to her height, even from here she could see that he was barely struggling with the activity. And there was one with dark blue hair, and his skin was darker than what she had seen from someone born in Japan as of yet. Was he from another country? Maybe, maybe not, she could only devote half her attention to them as she drew all that she saw. When they had finally finished whatever training they were doing, she had three pages worth of drawing, and a lot of unknown faces that she wished she knew.

It was a good day. And when she went back to the art club, Matsushita couldn't have been happier.


End file.
